A Gift for His Mortal
by MsBowser
Summary: (This a birthday present to my friend Lera-Chan. Hope you enjoy this cute story based off Zamasu and her O.C)


The small, blonde-haired mortal gave a sigh, hovering a finger over the massive list in her other hand. She checked off each task that was completed throughout her long day. She wished that she didn't have to be so busy on her birthday, but she would do anything to help Zamasu.

The green kai hadn't been seen since earlier that morning when Lera got up. Like with every morning, the pair of them would have a cup of tea together before heading off to their chores for the day. She was a little disappointed at that time when Zamasu did not say anything about the day being her birthday, but she supposed that this was just another day to the kai. In comparison to mortal lives, kais lived for so much longer to the point where if they had a birthday, it would just be another day to them... nothing special. Whatever the case was, she forgive Zamasu for not saying anything, knowing she could not stay mad at him.

The sky around the temple had begun to transition to a bright orange atmosphere, now being the early evening. Lera noted as she walked back to the main doors that the lamps started to come on, illuminating the trees and grass that surrounded the walkway. She was glad that she got all the chores done with, so she could go and rest for the day.

Coming through the double doors of the temple, the yellow-haired girl glanced around. "Zamasu? I have completed all of my chores for the day."

The green kai was nowhere to be seen, which was an odd detail as he was always in the central area during this time of the day. She tilted her head at that, walking around the room by then. As she soon set the completed list done onto the table, she thought she could hear the faintest sound of classical music playing from one of the other rooms. Without another lead to go off of, she decides to follow her ears to the music. The sound of violins and piano began filling the halls of the temple and to her, the melody was quite the lovely one.

She opened one of the doors to the room where she heard the music coming from. What was in front of her though was a whole banquet full of food spread across a long table, a bright candle illuminating from the center. And waiting for her was Zamasu, fixing the tie on a black suit which he was wearing.

"Zamasu...? W-what's all this?" She asked, befuddled.

The god walks over to the small mortal before him, taking her hand gently with his. "Forgive me for the long list I had you do today. I wanted to make sure everything here was perfect for your return."

She tilted her head again slightly, Zamasu continuing what he was saying. "For gods like myself, a date like this would be nothing special or exciting to celebrate. However, I am aware of how important a date like this is to you mortals. As such, I made sure that this one suited you, my dear."

The girl's green eyes widen at the statement Zamasu had said, a light blush spreading on her face. "Oh, you didn't have to do anything Zamasu. It's just a silly day."

The kai shook his head. "It is however your special silly day, which is good enough for me. I also have another gift for you."

"A-another gift?" She stammered.

He gave another nod, taking her hand again. Within a second, the pair were transported to brand new scenery. Tall green grass surrounded the pair on the ground below them, landscapes in extraordinary geometric patterns from how they stood themselves as if suspended in the air. To say she was amazed would be an understatement, she was absolutely astonished.

Zamasu lead her across the grassy pathway, Lera feeling the grass brush slightly against her legs as the kai took her across the way. After a short walk up the slight incline, the kai leads her to a cliffside outlooking the gorgeous evening horizon.

"Wow..." Was the only word that could escape the small mortal's mouth.

Zamasu gave a small chuckle at the girl's loss for words, finding it rather adorable. "This whole planet is yours."

"W-what? You made me an entire planet?"

He gave a small smile, gently patting her soft hair. "What better present is there to give? This world is reflection of you. From the uniqueness of the landscapes, the soft ground with the flowers blooming, and even the animals that make their home here."

Zamasu directed her attention to a small family of birds which were happily chirping at the pair below them. "Just like those birds, you will soar one day. High in the sky toward whatever goal you wish to strive for."

The small mortal couldn't hold back her happiness any longer. She just let herself cling onto the soft black fabric of his top, snuggling against it. "I… I don't know what I did to deserve all of this, Zamasu."

The kai just gave another quick laugh. "Why do you deserve this? There is a simple answer, being that it is for how hard you work and for... making my own days feel less lonely. I appreciate you." He gently took her chin, raising her face up. He then slowly planted a kiss on her lips, with the peaceful sunlight behind them.

"Happy Birthday, Lera."


End file.
